You Promised
by Isob3l
Summary: When Fang leaves the flock, Max thinks that she can never recover. But suddenly the connection between Max and Dylan becomes stronger than ever. Will their relationship last through it all? Or will a certain someone showing up derail them for good?
1. Chapter 1

**You Promised**

**Summary: ****When Fang leaves the flock Max thinks that she will never recover. But suddenly the connection between Max and Dylan becomes stronger than ever. Will their relationship last through it all? Or will a certain someone showing up derail them for good? And who is after the flock this time?**

**Chapter 1**

"I miss Fang," Nudge said sadly.

"Why?" Angel inquired innocently without looking up from the book she was reading. Max looked up from the glossy magazine she was trying to read without vomiting to shoot Nudge a sympathetic look, that being the only sympathy she could really offer when it came to Fang's departure from the flock, and to glare at the devil who used to be appropriately named Angel. Max restrained from commenting further at the cost of exploding with rage or breaking down in tears. And causing Nudge any more grief than she was already feeling.

"Wha- What?" Nudge whimpered with tears ready at command.

Angel looked up from the book and adjusted herself on the plush leather couch, looking ready to make Nudge cry. "Well," she began cruelly, "He abandoned us," looking suddenly at Max, "because of her."

Max felt a surge of anger that for once was directed at somebody other than Fang. "No. Fang left because of you, Angel," she paused to glare at Angel, her voice rising, "You alienated everyone to turn on me AND you told him that he was the reason we were being hunted! When in fact," she was screaming now, "**YOU **are!"

"How is that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you happened to team up with the **BAD GUYS!**"

"I'm starting to really wonder if we're the good guys." Angel muttered to herself. However Max heard it and jolted up from her seat, fists clenched, until she was glaring down at Angel.

"Why you little-"she began.

"Sweet!" Iggy said, having slipped into the room unnoticed with Gazzy and Dylan.

"Chick fight!" Gazzy exclaimed, causing everyone, even Iggy, to look at him incredulously. Nudge stopped crying long enough to say," Dude, you're like 8 and one of those 'chicks is your 7 year old sister!"

"Not true," he said laughing, "I'm 9."

"Besides, Max would never hit me. I'm her favorite." Angel said, breaking everyone out of their stupor. Max readied herself to lunge at Angel, but Dylan dashed over and restrained her saying," You just need some fresh air! Let's go flying! Like, right now!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her in the direction of the doors. Before they left Max's sister, Ella, burst through the door, sending everyone into immediate fight mode. Before someone mistakenly attacked her, Iggy yelled," Wait! It's Ella! Guys its Ella. Or it's someone who smells exactly like her."

Ella, who recovered from the almost near-death experience, jokingly," Geez! Can't a woman walk into her own house without almost getting killed by 6 kids with wings?"

Iggy turned a deep shade of scarlet and muttered, "Sorry 'bout that Ella."

Ella smiled at the intensity of his blush and said," It's okay. You at least stopped them with my… err… smell. How is it that you know how I smell?"

Iggy blushed even more and stammered," Well I… what I mean is… well since…."

"Geez! Spit it out lover boy! He's blind so he has a heightened sense of smell!" Angel exclaimed angrily.

"Shut up Angel!" Iggy screeched. Ella blushed profusely.

Max's rage returned and she clenched her fists again. Dylan grabbed her shoulders and gently guided her out of the house before she could maim Angel.

"Umm… I'm gonna do my homework in the kitchen." Ella said awkwardly looking at Iggy expectantly.

Nudge, who had recovered from her little episode, cleared her throat and fake coughed, "Join her!"

Iggy nodded and inquired," Oh… Can I umm… come?"

"Sure! I mean… that'd be cool." The pair headed to the kitchen.

When she was sure they were gone, Nudge whispered excitedly, "Omg! They are so cute together!"

Angel scowled and returned her attention to the TV.

*Outside*

Dylan and Max spread their wings and took flight. Unknown to the two of them, however, they were not alone. In fact, they were being watched by someone that they would never expect.

**A/N: Hey reader(s)! This is my first fanfic so be nice-ish. Make sure you review or I'll think no one likes it and I won't update. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I obviously don't own Maximum Ride because if I did I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction and there would be a character like me who starts dating Fang and well… 'Nough said.**

**Chapter 2**

"This is amazing!" Dylan screeched, reminding Max how new he was at flying.

"Yeah. But you're just not used to it to yet." Max replied. Dylan shot Max a 'You're joking right' look and said, "You're honestly saying that flying gets **LESS **awesome?"

Max thought for a moment and smiled," Nah, I guess it doesn't. But with experience you'll learn to act a little more…err… discrete."

His entire face was flushed with excitement and his face had begun to seem like one big smile. For some reason Max loved the way he smiled and she wanted to be the one who made him smile like that. She shook her head free of the thought, realizing that she was so broken up about Fang that maybe she was imagining feelings but, they felt so… strong.

Max again ignored these thoughts. Dylan had taken notice to her deep thought and commented," Penny for your thoughts?"

Max smiled and replied," Now do you have a penny?"

Dylan faked digging through his pockets, but he stopped paying attention and swerved too close to Max, banging into her wing. Hard. Max crimpled her wing and dropped like a rock, unable to re-extend it due to the pain. **(A/N I know it seems unrealistic but he's really strong and they were going superfast super-fast so…) **

Suddenly Max wished she had chosen to fly higher so that she had more time to recover, or for Dylan to catch her. The ground seemed larger and Dylan seemed smaller. He had just figured out what had happened and was racing as fast as he could, but Max knew it wouldn't be fast enough. In a moment of desperation Max found herself calling for Fang, even though she knew he wouldn't come for her. She prepared her mind for the mind numbing (if she was lucky enough) pain that was to follow. When she could make out details in the ground below, she shut her eyes out of fear.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her and just as suddenly lay her on a pile of discolored leaves. Max opened her eyes to view her savior, but he was nowhere to be found. All Max could see was Dylan zoning in on her. Max brought herself to her feet and immediately felt pain ripple through her wing.

"Max! Max! Are you okay?" Dylan exclaimed, sprinting over to Max. His eyes were wide with panic, fear and… guilt?

"I'm just peachy Dyll. Thanks for asking." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"At least you're acting normal," he laughed nervously.

"I'm fine. My wing hurts, but I'll be fine. It could've been worse."

"And it's my fault. God, I'm so stupid! I should've…" he trailed off.

"Get over yourself for a minute, Mr. Rock star." She teased," In case you haven't noticed, I've been through worse. Let's focus on the real issue here."

"What's that?" he inquired curiously.

"Boy wonder who swooped down and stopped me from becoming an omelet." She replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Dylan flinched at the 'boy wonder' comment. After a minute, he said," Boy wonder? I thought you saved yourself. I didn't see anything."

Max frowned, deeply conflicted.

"But… I didn't. Someone grabbed me and carried me here."

"In midair?"

Max struggled to recall. In retrospect, she shouldn't have shut her eyes.

"Max. Did he catch you in midair?" Dylan repeated, sounding as if it was with the utmost importance.

"Yes. I think so. I shut my eyes, but it didn't feel like he was running."

"Did you see him?"

"Well… no. Not exactly. My eyes were shut and he just… disappeared." Max said, defeated.

"But you're sure he was there?"

Max doubted herself for a second. However, she quickly squashed that doubt. There is no way she flew here herself. "Positive." She said finally.

Dylan ran his hands through his hair roughly, out of frustration. "I watched you the whole way down and I didn't see anyone. But you did look weird when you were 'flying'. Like you were being carried."

"Alright. So he can fly. We know that much. He either turned invisible or flew really fast."

Dylan opened his mouth to say something, but he shut his mouth abruptly.

"What? Don't be shy. Lay it all out."

Dylan looked doubtful, but he said," Well couldn't Fang-"

"No." Max said abruptly.

"Max, I know it hurts to think about, but maybe-"Dylan tried again.

"I said no. He made it very clear that he wasn't coming back. He wouldn't just show up." Although Max wasn't so sure of anything right now.

Dylan looked at her sympathetically. He then said, gently," Okay. Fine. But who?"

"I don't know. Maybe a scientist. But I don't think we should tell the others yet. Not until we're sure."

"But-"

"No. I don't want to give Nudge or the others false hope. Just don't think about it around Angel."

He frowned but said," Sure. Whatever you say."

"Good. We only have one problem." Max said.

"What? What is it now?" he said exasperated.

"I can't fly home on this wing and you can't carry me."

Dylan looked offended and exclaimed, "What? Why? I could carry you."

Max snorted. "You can barely carry yourself, newbie."

"Oh." He replied.

"We could walk. It's not that far." Max suggested.

Dylan nodded enthusiastically. And they set off on foot, talking about Dylan's life before the flock.

"It was a lot of tests and whatnot. But it was all necessary." He added hastily.

"Hmm… That sounds pretty sucky." Dylan laughed.

He replied, "Well how about your life before you met me."

"Well… I and the others escaped from the school. We lived with Jeb for awhile. He left a few years before we got dragged back into the world of crazy scientists and pointy needles. But somehow we always got through it. Fang was always there for me. And he promised he always would-"her voice cracked and tears formed. She didn't know why, but for some reason she completely opened up to Dylan. Dylan stopped and faced her. She looked up into his eyes and was drawn to him by a mysterious force beyond her control.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." He whispered soothingly. He leaned down and kissed her softly. It was a nice kiss. Pleasant and sweet. Not passionate and fiery like-

Max pulled away suddenly. She was repulsed by the surge of want she experienced.

Dylan looked confused. Max said," I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that! I've gotta go."

She turned and ran. She started running and eventually she started flying. She ignored the pain in her wing and the tears in her eyes.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'd like to thank my first two reviewers who were so nice to me, epicdisney and aberlasters! You guys rock. Please review if you're reading this. Help my oh-so delicate self esteem. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Just a warning that I'm gonna randomly be in and out of Point of views. So keep reading and for all my commenters, Thanks a bunch! And if you like this story, check out my other one and soon I'll be posting another! Okay, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Unknown P.O.V**

Saving Max was a huge risk. I instantaneously knew that she would never let it go. She would do anything to find my identity.

Why had I done it though? I knew the risk, but when she was falling, I just sort if acted without thinking.

My heart leapt out of my chest when they talked about me. But neither of them had seen me.

That meant that my powers were getting stronger.

I was scared at the flock finding me and I was scared what Max would do to make that happen.

However, I knew that given a choice, I would've done it again.

I would do anything to protect Max. But so would Dylan.

And at the moment, I was a threat. That meant that I needed to be more careful.

But how was I going to do that when my mind says one thing and my body does another?

**Dylan's P.O.V**

My heart felt like it was on a rollercoaster. One minute Max and I were kissing and it felt great and the next Max was running away from me and it felt… not so great.

The worst is that I didn't understand. She kissed me.

But deep down I knew that it was because of a four letter word.

Fang.

He left over a year ago and she was still hung up on him.

That jerk.

I wish she knew that I'd never leave her or do anything to hurt her. Ever.

I knew that Max had feelings for me, but a small part of brain also knew that Max gave Fang her whole heart and he took it with him when he left.

This left him with a question that he didn't want to face.

Was getting what's left of her heart ever gonna be enough for me?

**Max's P.O.V**

My wing throbbed from the pain of my and Dylan's collision. It was a constant reminder of the entire incident. However the pain in my wing was nothing compared to the ache in my heart.

Sometimes, I didn't know what to feel.

Like now, for example. I was upset at Fang's disappearance, but I had undeniable feelings for Dylan.

There was also the flock to consider.

I couldn't be with Dylan because Fang left because of the problem of our dating with the flock.

Now my brain throbbed.

I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going, but I somehow managed to end up at the house.

I landed on the front step and quickly wiped away the few stray tears.

_Showtime, _thought to myself before entering, praying that Angel wasn't listening.

(An hour or so later)

"Hey Dylan! Where've you been?" Gazzy exclaimed from the hallway.

I immediately prepared myself to ignore anything that I might be feeling.

"Nowhere special, man." Dylan replied. He walked into the living room where I was sitting with Nudge (Angel thankfully was upstairs!). He nodded in my direction, acknowledging my presence, but he didn't look angry or sad.

He noticed Nudge and made his way over to the couch where she was sitting.

I got up quickly to block his path and said," Can we talk for a minute," I glanced at Nudge briefly," privately?"

Dylan looked at me, his face still serene and devoid of emotion and replied gruffly," Not now. We'll talk later."

Bingo. He was mad.

He was just putting on an act like me.

"But-"I tried again.

"I said we'll talk later." He interrupted before sidestepping me and plopping down next to Nudge, who looked up, noticing their quarrel, and shifted uncomfortably.

I set my jaw and frowned.

"Umm… okay. My mom fixed my wing, in case you were wondering." She said, hoping to regain his attention.

"I wasn't." he replied calmly.

_Great. Just what I need. I really messed things up. _She thought again.

**A/N So? What do you think? Well all you have to do is click that nice little review button and tell me off or praise me. Either is preferable to nothing at all! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey readers! A bunch of you guys are favoriting me and not commenting. I would like to thank you guys too! If any of you guys have any story ideas for this story or perhaps one you want me to write. It doesn't have to be on Maximum Ride either. To prove that I'm being legit, I already wrote one for aberlasters! Btw Should I just write in 3****rd**** person point of view?**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Maximum Ride because if I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, I'd be writing the new book. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Max and Dylan had yet to have their 'talk'. And Max knew it was because he was angry, but it didn't seem to fit.

He wasn't acting like he was angry at her. He was acting angry though.

Her entire situation was confusing her. She had to really figure out what she felt for Dylan and, as much as it killed her, what she felt for Fang.

The thing that scared Max most was that those feelings might never go away. And she wouldn't exactly take him back either.

She was at war with herself. And she was her own worst enemy.

She had wrecked things with Dylan because of Fang. And Fang wasn't coming back.

"Max," Dylan whispered, snapping Max out of her stupor and making her jump.

"Geez Dyll, you scared me." Max replied. She had been sitting in her room and it was almost midnight.

She hadn't been able to sleep and apparently he hadn't either.

He grinned lightly and said," Did you wanna have that talk now?"

Max nodded vigorously, eager to be able to put this behind them.

"Then let's go outside or something." Dylan whispered calmly.

Max nodded again and jumped out of her window and flew slowly, letting Dylan catch up.

However, Dylan didn't fly beside her, he flew directly behind her.

This slightly scared Max. She couldn't tell if it was because of their flying accident yesterday or because he was too mad to fly like friends. Or companions.

"Scared you're gonna knock me out of the sky again," she teased, trying to ease the tension.

"No." he replied briskly.

Max was done with the indirect approach. It was unlike her. So she veered towards a craggy cliff and landed.

Dylan followed suit, saying nothing and avoiding eye contact.

"I'm getting frostbite from that cold shoulder you're giving me," she said angrily at his clear avoidance of her.

"What?" he inquired dazed.

Max rolled her eyes and replied, "Look Rock Star, I know you're mad at me, hell, I would be too. So, stop screwing around and tell me off so we can get over this."

Dylan looked at Max, his face full of compassion, not contempt. He inched forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How could you think I'd be mad at you?" he asked with a sad voice.

Max looked at him, confused. She yelled, "What! Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you've been avoiding me all day and I kissed you and then bailed!"

Dylan shook his head and paused for a moment. He then said quietly, "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself. I pushed you when you're still trying to get over Fang. You were vulnerable and I used that to my advantage. I'm sorry."

Max stared at him incredulously. Then she softened her expression.

"But, it's not your fault. I pushed me. I kissed you. I'm sorry that I bailed, it's just that, I'm not used to feelings things for anyone other than Fang. So maybe what I'm feeling for you just scared me a bit."

"No. I'm not gonna push you to do something you don't want to."

"But I do…" she trailed off.

"Do what?"

I do want to. I really like you. It's something I've been denying when Fang and I were still together. And also if you kissed me again, I swear I won't jump off a cliff and fly away, again."

Helicopter!" Dylan screeched.

"I guess it was kinda like a helicopter, but-" Max began.

"No! HELICOPTERS AT THE HOUSE!" Dylan screeched again.

Max turned to confirm Dylan's description. Indeed, two large helicopters were nearing the house.

We jumped off the cliff and sped towards the house. Max reached it faster because of her ability.

When she got there she found the flock scrambling to avoid… BULLETS! Max saw bullets racing towards the flock, however she knew they could handle themselves. Her thoughts drifted to the only two normal people in that house.

"Ella! Mom!" She screeched. Iggy raced back to the house and returned with Ella in his arms.

"Get her to safety!" Max yelled to him and he immediately raced in the direction of another area.

Dylan caught up to her and looked at Max expectantly.

"Mom. Follow Iggy!" she commanded and he raced to the house also.

"AAAAHHH!" Nudge exclaimed. She had dodged a bullet, but managed to ram into a tree. Hard.

She started dropping like an anchor. Max started to race over to Nudge, but she had a sinking feeling in her gut, knowing she'd never reach her in time.

Suddenly, it appeared Nudge began hovering in midair and she was quickly placed on the ground.

That meant one thing. Wonder Boy was back.

"FREEZE! And maybe I won't put a bullet through her skull!" a man behind Max exclaimed, pointing a gun at her.

The flock, which really meant Angel, Gazzy and an injured Nudge at this point, froze and stared at Max in fear.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Max yelled at her attackers.

"You're not in any position to ask questions right now." He replied.

Out of desperation, Max whispered, "Please help me Boy Wonder."

"Now take these restraints and- arghh!" he explained, hunching over in pain, before falling out of the helicopter.

This distracted them for a second, but a second was all they needed to take out the other guys.

The drivers must have gotten some common sense because they flew away quickly.

Max scanned the area for her savior and for a second she thought she saw something, or someone. So she sped over and tackled him.

"Ouch!" a familiar voice cried out in pain.

They fell to the ground with Max still on top of him.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" she screeched, hearing sirens in the distance.

"Fine." He replied, suddenly becoming visible.

Max couldn't believe her eyes.

She scrambled off of him and stared at him.

No. It couldn't be, could it?

It was-

**A/N Can you guess who it is? Thanks to my readers and reviewers! Please review or else I won't know you like it so I won't write anymore! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to all of my epic reviewers! I'm gonna give a shout out to a few reviewers. Thanks to aberlasters, epicdisney, Fly on Maximum Taylor Ride, and Sailor Star Venus! You guys are beast! Thank you to anyone that I missed, but if you comment on this chapter you will be properly shout-outed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: 'Nough said.**

**Chapter 5**

Max's mystery savior was none other than Fang.

Max felt tears trickle down her face, but she felt nothing. In fact, she felt numb.

"Hey Max," Fang said weakly.

Scratch that, Max was furious.

"You unbelievable self-centered jerk! You are a total creep! Have you been following ME!" She screamed.

Fang flinched.

Out of the corner of her eye, Max saw Dylan return with her mother and Iggy return with Ella. Dylan eyed Fang suspiciously, but didn't let any other emotions show. Iggy looked weary and torn, Ella seemed to support him.

"ANSWER ME!" Max demanded.

"Yes. I have. I know it sounds weird, but I couldn't abandon you or the flock, not entirely. It's a good thing I did, too. Remember I saved your life twice." Fang pointed out, trying to calm her down.

"Twice? What's he talking about Max?" Gazzy inquired. Max shot him a glance and noticed how weak the flock looked and poor Nudge was still crumpled on the ground in pain.

"Don't turn this around on me Fang! You left, not me!" she yelled, ignoring Gazzy.

Fang sighed and replied, "Look, I know I screwed up and you're mad, but look at the flock. Hell, look at your family. They're house is on fire and those chopper guys will be coming back. Let's get to safety now and talk later."

Max opened her mouth to yell again, but she quickly shut it, realizing the truth in his speech.

The flock came first always. Max stood and nodded softly.

Fang stood again and leaned against a tree for support, clutching his side.

"What's wrong with your side?" Max inquired briskly.

"I think I got clipped by a bullet in there." Fang replied.

Max approached him and removed his hand to find it drenched in blood. Max recoiled.

Fang winced. "Holy crap! Are you going to be able to fly with that?" Max exclaimed.

Fang nodded and walked toward Nudge. He bent over and picked her up.

"I'll carry her. I mean if you're too weak." Max offered.

Fang shook his head and smiled grimly.

"Where to?" Dylan asked coldly, still eyeing Fang.

Max pointed to a bluff in the distance and he nodded.

"Think you guys can make it there?" Max questioned Fang and Iggy.

Iggy nodded quickly and Max knew he would never drop Ella.

"How 'bout you?" she asked Fang.

"Me? Yeah. I've flown through worse. Remember that beach thing?" he responded.

He was referring to their first kiss.

"Nope. Nothing important happened at the beach." Max lied.

Fang shot her his famous half smile that made her heart melt every time.

Not this time though. She stopped herself from feeling anything but hatred for him.

"Fine. Just catch me if I fall." Fang replied, winking at Max.

Max shivered and rolled her eyes.

"Everybody ready? Let's go." She screeched before they all rose and made their way to the bluff.

(At the bluff)

Max's mom had been smart enough to grab some medicinal supplies before leaving.

With those supplies, she had mummified Nudge with gauze and she was sewing Fang's side.

Fang's eyes never left Max. And Dylan's eyes never left Fang.

Gazzy and Angel hadn't been injured, they were just exhausted. So, Max had told them to rest.

Iggy had been injured slightly when he went to retrieve Ella and she was tending to him like he was dying.

Mrs. Martinez knew to stay away from the two because of their budding relationship. So did the rest of the flock.

"Max," Fang said softly, drawing Max's and Dylan's attention," We should hash this all out now so that we can get it over with and at least get you to stop hating me."

Max nodded, feeling all of her anger drain out of her body, replaced with a feeling of betrayal.

She walked over to him and Mrs. Martinez acted like she couldn't hear her. Dylan was in close proximity.

"Should I wake the rest of the flock?" Max inquired.

Fang replied, "No. I'll apologize to them later. I want to talk to you first."

Max nodded.

"First off, do you understand why I left?"

"Yes. I did. I understand why you left and I kinda respect you for it, but I can't help the feeling of…" she trailed off.

"Betrayal?" Fang suggested.

Max nodded and bit her lip.

"I understand that. I really do. It's just," he paused and continued, with a renewed confidence, "I love you. I always have and always will. And the flock is the most important thing to you. I was messing with that. I couldn't break up with you because that would kill me, so I needed to take myself out of the equation."

"I know. I've always known. I just can't-"

"Max, I'm not asking you to forgive me or take me back. I understand if you want to date Dylan over there. That'd kill me, but its fair. I just want us to try to be friendly, if not friends. We were best friends before we started dating. Remember?" Fang argued.

"Yeah. I do. You're right. Let's go back to that because the flock needs you."

Fang sighed in relief.

Max stood to leave, but stopped and turned to face Fang.

"Don't think that you're off the hook, because right now, I'm just tired. I'll beat your ass in the morning." Max said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Fang replied, giving her that half smile of his.

**A/N You like? Well then comment! If you want me to write you a one shot just give me an idea! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hey readers! In case you didn't hear my computer got some weird virus so I couldn't update. I'm soooooo sorry! I'm gonna go back to updating every day-ish. Thank you for commenting and reviewing! Keep in mind; this is a very sensitive situation so they might be a bit out of character. Enjoy!**

"Flock!" Max screeched, demanding their attention.

The groggy and battered flock gathered around Max and Fang.

"Now, just because I'm gonna be super mean to Fang for a while, that doesn't mean you should. Remember that you asked him to leave. I know it'll be a little hard to get over the betrayal but-"she was cut off by Nudge rushing forward and giving Fang a big bear-hug.

Fang paused uncomfortably for a moment, but a smile slowly spread across his face as he embraced her.

Gazzy rushed forward next and exclaimed, "Geez, for a while it was just me and Iggy and he got all love-struck!"

Iggy blushed. He freed himself from Ella's grasp and approached Fang he gave him a clap on the back and whispered something inaudibly to Fang, who smile and nodded in reply.

"Alright, soap opera hour is over. We have another enemy. What do you know Fang?" Max inquired.

"Not much. They're not from the School. I was gonna do new research with my new enhanced power but-"he started.

"How does that work? I mean you were moving _and _moving. You used to have to stand still." Nudge interrupted quickly.

"I don't know. I had a lot of time to myself so I practiced. It's not that hard." He answered. He turned invisible just to emphasize his meaning.

"Woooooaaaah." Gazzy said, stunned.

Even Dylan looked mildly impressed, but he quickly hid it.

"I was going to learn more," he started, turning visible again, "but somebody tackled me."

Max frowned angrily.

"That's because someone ditched the Flock and stalked me." She retorted.

"Touché." He replied flashing me his famous crooked smile.

Max's heart began doing _its _famous cartwheel in response.

"Well at least they're not trying to dissect us." Angel chimed in helpfully.

"Yeah, because out of the two death is better." Dylan said sarcastically.

This was the first time that he'd spoken since Fang's infamous return the other night.

"Actually," Ella began, "I don't think they would've killed us."

"How would you know?" Max inquired.

"Well, I got sort of hit in the arm back there and it just made me sleepy."

Iggy and Max tensed instantly.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me. Are you okay? Where'd they hit you? Does it hurt?" Iggy inquired, his words coming out faster than even Nudge.

"I'm sorry, but you guys had enough to worry about. And I only got clipped on the arm. It made me really tired, but it didn't bleed." Ella replied, holding up her arm, revealing a small scratch.

"Let me look at it." Max's mom demanded.

Ella shuffled towards her mother, and for once Iggy didn't follow.

She looked back at him sadly. He didn't meet her gaze (not that he could have) and fumed.

However, Max knew he wouldn't remain angry for long.

"Great. So our first act is recon. And with 'Wonder Boy's' new powers," she gestured at Fang, "It should be cake."

"Where do we go?" Ella inquired, silently dreading leaving Iggy.

"We'll move you somewhere safe and Iggy will guard you."

Iggy's eyebrows raised in shock.

"You can't really help in recon anyway. We need Nudge's computer skills, Angel's mind reading, Fang's invisibility and Dylan and my brute strength. Gazzy can stay with you in case you need to hide. If worst comes to worst we'll meet at Ella's school."

The flock nodded, but Gazzy looked discontent at his assignment.

"You guys need to keep them safe okay?" Max inquired gently.

Gazzy's face softened and they both nodded.

"Let's head out then." She commanded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'd like to thank my reviewers! You guys are awesome. I want to you to keep in mind that this is a very delicate situation so everyone might be a little bit O.O.C! Anyway Enjoy!**

The Flock had their assignments and they set off to do as much.

Nudge was looking through the Internet for airplane sightings. So far, there were none.

Max, Dylan and Fang were looking through the wreckage to find any clues. Again, other than bullets, there were none.

And Angel was scanning the area for their attacker's minds.

Max was about to give up when Fang exclaimed, "Hey Max! Check this out."

Dylan tensed, as he always did when Fang spoke directly to her, and gathered toward him.

"What is it?" Max inquired.

"Look," Fang commanded showing her one of the bullets.

"Great. Glad you're contributing. I mean none of us thought that these bullets were from the bad guy. Good job," she replied sarcastically.

Fang rolled his eyes and Max became pleased at his frustration, but she felt something else indescribable at his familiar gesture.

"Look closer. At the bottom there are words inscribed," he said, somewhat excited at his discovery.

Max took a closer look and discovered that he was right. It was almost like initials.

"What do they say?" Dylan inquired for the second time that day. But for some reason it sounded almost accusing.

Fang pretended not to notice and his face, as usual, didn't betray his emotions toward Dylan's tone.

"They're letters. They look like W… umm… B."

"Like D.W. Mason? The root beer guy?" Nudge suggested.

Fang smiled at her ridiculous suggestion.

"Nudge type in W.B. bullet production," Max demanded.

After a brief silence, which was only filled in by the quiet but insistent typing on Nudge's computer, Nudge replied, "Well there's nothing on the subject, but there is this scientist-"

"Here we go again." Fang interrupted.

Max stifled a laugh, but it came out as a snort.

She blushed, feeling Dylan's angry eyes on her. Fang smiled.

"Yeah, totally. His name Wilbert Brookes. His work mainly focuses on genetic mutation. He's written several theses on the subject. He believes that the human race can thrive if we all become 'better than ourselves'," she says, making air quotes around the last part.

"Sounds like a freakshow," Angel chimed in, reminding everyone of her presence.

Max felt herself clearing her mind of anything she didn't want Angel to hear.

She glanced up at Max, her face portraying something like offense.

It unnerved Max. Angel had been something like demonic the past few weeks.

Maybe Fang's return had snapped her out of it. Max didn't dare hope that it was true.

"Sounds like we've got our sociopath," Max said finally.

Dylan frowned.

"What is it?" she inquired.

"Well, it all seems a little too easy. It's like they want us to find them," he replied.

"He's right." Fang agreed. Max stifled a gasp and Dylan glared at him.

"But," he continued, "We don't have much of a choice. We can't have them surprise us again. They almost killed us last time."

"Yeah, but you were peachy weren't you?" Dylan replied bitterly.

"Yeah I was totally peachy when I saved Nudge from impact with the ground and Max from a bullet between her eyes." Fang retorted.

That shut Dylan up. Max blushed furiously and responded, "Put the claws away ladies."

Fang gave her another crooked smile. And naturally her heart started beating faster.

She cursed herself for being susceptible to his charm.

"We've got our starting point. Now let's start there." Nudge said.

Max nodded and they took off.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First off I would like to thank a few devout reviewers for their reviews! Thanks a ton ..x., aberlasters, epicdisney, Dolphiness, Sailor Star Venus, macyy, and Fly on Maximum Taylor Ride! Thanks to all who I didn't mention but if you review I will mention you. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

It took the group about 5 minutes to figure out that they had no idea where Dr. Brookes' laboratory was.

They turned around and flew back to the bluff where they left Iggy, Gazzy, Ella, and Mrs. Martinez.

"Go blow up," Gazzy said in the distance.

"No its 'go fish' not 'go blow up'," Ella reprimanded.

"I like go blow up more. Can't we use that?" Gazzy whined.

"Look guys! Max is back," Mrs. Martinez exclaimed.

The group landed to find Gazzy, Ella and Iggy playing Go Fish.

How Iggy could play was a mystery.

"Go Fish? Seriously?" Fang questioned.

"I warned Ella that playing poker against Gazzy was a bad idea so, here we are," Iggy explained.

"What did you find out?" Mrs. Martinez inquired.

"A lot." Fang summed up.

Max and Dylan began relaying her all of the information.

"Wow," Iggy said.

"Yup. Wow is the perfect word for our entire situation," Fang agreed.

"So what's the game plan?" Gazzy inquired, excitedly.

"Well, some of us should go check it out. But I think some of us should stay behind," Max replied.

"Who's staying behind?" Gazzy whined.

"Who wouldn't mind staying behind?"

"I wouldn't mind staying behind. You know, to protect your family," he glanced at Ella, "For you, of course."

"I'll stay behind and look for more info on our bad guy" Nudge offered.

"Is that it?" Max inquired.

The group remained silent.

"Okay. Nudge, look up his lab location. Can I borrow someone's phone?"

Ella dug into her pocket and offered Max her cell phone.

"Great. We'll leave in the morning. We should all rest up."

The group nodded their assent.

"We'll need some food."

Mrs. Martinez yanked out her wallet and offered it Max.

"Perfect. Let's see… Iggy and Ella go to the supermarket and pick up some food. Ella make sure he keeps his wings tucked in and that he only gets the necessities."

Ella nodded and tried to hide her smile at being paired up with Iggy. She tried unsuccessfully.

Iggy's entire face broke into a big smile. He obviously didn't want to hide his feelings.

A few minutes later, they took off in the direction of town.

"Wow Max," Mrs. Martinez started, "It's really interesting to see you in action, Max. It's plain to see why you are the leader."

Max smiled proudly.

"Gazzy and Angel, could you gather fire wood?"

They nodded and took off into the woods.

That left Mrs. Martinez, Nudge, Max, Dylan, and Fang at the bluff.

Nudge was typing away at her computer, oblivious to the world around her.

Mrs. Martinez, sensing the tension between the three, pretended to be very interested in what Nudge was typing in.

Dylan was glaring at Fang, who had a satisfied smile on his face.

"So I'm getting the feeling you and I won't be bffs anytime soon," Fang teased.

"That feeling would be correct," Dylan replied tersely.

Max thought about interjecting, but something in her wanted to see where their conversation would lead.

"Geez, it sounds like somebody's jealous. Not secure enough about your relationship with Max?"

Dylan flinched and started fuming.

"Kinda like how you were last year, right?"

Fang flinched almost imperceptibly.

"I'm not showing up talking about how I'm her perfect other half, now am I?"

"That's because you're not and I am."

"If that's true then why are you jealous?"

Dylan seemed at a loss for words and Fang smiled triumphantly.

Dylan skulked off and flew away.

"Dylan wait!" Max exclaimed.

She shot Fang an accusing glare and he shrugged in reply, still smiling.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I was totally cool until your jerk of a boyfriend began treating me like I killed his family or something1" Fang yelled angrily.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Max replied before she could stop herself.

Fang's face softened and he frowned sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, I guess."

"You guess? Why are you sorry?"

Fang didn't answer her question. He smiled slightly and said, "Max, I don't want you to not date him because I'm here. I know that you're gonna, move on."

Max was shocked at his bluntness. Fang was usually silent about these things.

"Well, that's very sweet of you. But you're gonna move on when this is over, too right?"

Fang laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Max inquired, getting angry.

"You have no idea your effect on me. Max I will never move on. I love you. And no one can ever compare to you,"

Max's eyes widened in shocked. For a moment, she felt an indescribable urge to kiss him.

"You should probably go get Mr. Perfect," he suggested.

_But you're already here,_ she thought. She quickly realized that he was talking about Dylan and she nodded.

After a moment of silence, Fang pointed and said, "He went that way."

Max realized that she hadn't moved and she nodded, snapping out of her stupor.

"Yeah," she said before flying after Dylan.

No matter how much she didn't want to, she couldn't stop thinking about what Fang said.

_You have no idea your effect on me. Max I will never move on. I love you. And no one can ever compare to you._

**A/N: Well? What did you think? What are you waiting for? If you hated it, tell me off.**

**If you loved it, tell me as much. If you had any suggestions, don't hesitate to suggest it. Remember, the review button is your friend. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So again I'd like to thank my fabulous reviewers! You guys are awesomeness! I got 20 reviews the other day! I'd kill for more, though. Just a thought. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson. I do not own anything mentioned, but I do control what everything they say so…. :)**

**Chapter 9**

It wasn't hard for Max to find Dylan.

But it was hard to get Fang out of her head.

She was grateful that Dylan couldn't read minds.

Dylan was sitting on top of a tower of some sort. Maybe a TV tower.

When Max landed next to him he stiffened.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she exclaimed, not realizing how exasperated and angry she was until now.

"Me? What's the matter with me?" he replied, matching her tone.

"Yes you. We have a bad guy trying to kill us and you go off alone! Why because your feelings are hurt?"

"You sent Iggy off with only your sister as protection!"

Max rolled her eyes.

"Believe it or not, Dylan, Iggy is a better fighter than you are and the bad guys won't attack a crowded super market!"

Dylan sighed.

"Besides," she continued, "If anyone should be leaving, it should be Fang."

"Fang! Fang shouldn't be here and he's a royal jerk!"

"FYI you shouldn't be here! Fang was a flock member before you were born or reborn or whatever! And he was perfectly nice to you until you went off on him!"

"That's because-" he trailed off.

"Because what?"

"Because of how he looked at you!"

Max was taken aback. Was he looking at her differently?

"He looks at you like he loves you. And you don't look at him much differently," he conceded.

"You know what he told me?" she said, softer this time.

"He said that he would always love me."

"I knew it!" he yelled outraged.

"But," she continued, "He wanted me to move on. Move on to you."

Dylan frowned and his face contorted with confusion.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he wants me to be happy. Even if it makes him miserable."

Max felt her heart ache briefly. She wondered who it ached for, Dylan or Fang. She quickly dismissed it.

"Oh. I guess…" he trailed off again.

"You guess you were being the royal jerk?" she guessed.

He nodded.

"Well, you were. And I can't have you taking off every time Fang is near me or looks at me,"

Dylan nodded again.

"Because he's in the flock for the long haul. And he was my first love and he still is my best friend, even if I'm mad as hell at him."

Dylan nodded, a tear falling from his eyes.

"Dylan, don't go soft on me," she teased.

"We should get back," he finally said.

This time, Max nodded.

(Back at the bluff)

"Where were you two?" Iggy inquired suggestively.

"I could ask you the same thing. Hmm, Ella?" she replied defensively.

The pair blushes, letting Max know that the two of them did more than shop for groceries.

Fang smiled and winked at Max, obviously coming to the same conclusion.

Dylan tensed again, but forced himself to relax. Yet, he didn't look Fang in the eye.

Fang, noticing this, smiled again triumphantly.

Max flinched at the palpable tension.

"So Nudge, where is Dr. Crazy's lab?" Max inquired.

"It's actually really close. It's a few miles south of here," Nudge stated.

Max nodded and said, "Okay. Let's get some rest."

It had already gotten dark, and the flock had no trouble falling asleep.

Dylan had picked a spot right next Max. He, possibly, inadvertently put an arm around her waist.

Max, unable to sleep, looked around for Fang only to find him perched in a tree, staring at her wistfully.

She smiled, hesitantly and he broke out of his stupor to give her a crooked smile.

Max felt her heart beat faster.

Fang pretended to fall asleep, so Max lowered her head, very aware of Dylan's arm around her.

However, all she could focus on was how Fang and she used to sleep like that when they were a couple.

She shut her eyes and tried to forget about how Fang's warm embrace made her feel amazing and how Dylan's made her feel uncomfortable.

Well, she tried anyway.

**A/N: Hey guys! I have a bit of a problem here. Now my little buddy, review button, is feeling ignored and under-pressed. Would you guys do me a favor and click on it so that it feels better. Even one-worded reviews are appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to thank my fabulous reviewers again! I also wanted to tell you guys that I've already figured out how the rest of the story will go. So I'll be ending soon-ish. But don't worry, after this story I'll probably write more Maximum Ride stuff so it'll be all good! If you guys like this story you should check out my other stuff! I hate to be advertising, but I have like 5 reviews for all of them so… Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Falling asleep with Fang on her mind probably wasn't the best choice.

All night she had dreams of Fang, and how things were before Dylan showed up.

When Dylan finally woke her up, she screamed, "Fang!" before she could stop herself.

Fang's eyebrows rose in shock, but other than that, as usual, his face didn't betray his emotions.

Dylan's face, on the other hand, showed exactly how he was feeling.

Angry, upset, offended and then jealous were all things Max could read from his expression.

"Umm… sorry. What's happening?" Max muttered.

Dylan wouldn't answer, or look Max in the eye, so Fang replied, "We're about to head out."

"Oh. So, does everyone know the plan?" she inquired, looking at her troops.

"We had a plan?" Gazzy inquired.

Max nodded to Nudge to explain.

Nudge stepped forward and explained, "I'm going to hack into Ella's phone and track you guys. I will also be relaying directions to Max. Then I will use the computer to figure out their defense system. Now, I'll try to shut it down, but be careful in case I can't. You guys will sneak in, find the professor guy, beat some information out of him and then sneak back out."

"Sounds simple enough," Fang mused.

"Good. Then let's head out," Dylan said tersely.

Fang shot Max a look that said 'I thought you talked to him," and she shrugged.

For a brief moment, Fang's eyes flashed something that Max couldn't decipher.

Hope? Maybe even love?

Also in that brief moment, Max wondered what would happen if they got back together.

Fang had only been running from changing their relationship. He thought they'd change it for the worst.

What if they could fix their problems? Not leave the flock again on their own or waiting to be in private before kissing and such would solve their prior problems.

Max quickly shook it off and tried to hold on to what she had almost felt for Dylan a few days ago.

"Let's head out," Max said.

Almost instantaneously the entirety of who was going took off into the air.

Max turned on the phone and dialed her mom's number.

"Where to?" she asked Nudge.

"Go left until I say stop," she replied.

After almost an hour of Nudge playing GPS, they could see the Lab.

Unfortunately though, it was more like a palace.

"Damn. That is huge," Fang said.

That pretty much summed it up.

"Nudge, how are we gonna know where to go?" Max asked, worried.

"His office is one of the rooms on the third floor," she replied.

"That makes it easier. What should we look out for?"

Nudge paused before responding, incredulously, "Nothing. There is no defense."  
>"What?"<p>

"I know it doesn't make sense but my computer isn't picking anything up. Be on your guard."

"Max, something's off," Angel said.

"What?"

"I'm scanning for minds and I'm getting the same thought," she replied worriedly.

"What thought is that?" Dylan inquired.

"They are all thinking about having meatloaf for dinner," she replied.

Max looked at Fang, confused. His expression matched hers. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"It's almost like…" Angel trailed off.

They reached a window and Max found that it was unlocked.

"That's weird," she muttered.

She motioned for them to follow and ducked into the window.

"Angel, where is he?" Max whispered.

'I think that one," she pointed at the door in front of them, "But Max, the hallways are empty. It's like-"

She was cut off by a grunt of pain coming from Gazzy.

Max turned to find someone holding and bending his wings.

Fang was the quickest to spring into action. He swung a leg at Gazzy's attacker and hit him square in the face. He crumpled to the ground.

"My wings," Gazzy muttered feebly.

"They were expecting us! Gazzy can you fly?" she exclaimed.

Gazzy shook his head and Dylan sprinted over to pick him up.

"Up and out!" she shouted before more attackers filed into the hallway, guns blazing.

The group dodged bullets left and right, all the while searching for a window.

They slowly, but surely backed themselves into the room they came in.

Angel jumped out of the window, followed by Dylan, who was still holding Gazzy.

They hovered outside of the window, waiting for Max and Fang.

Max prepared herself to jump, when she heard Fang grunt with pain.

To her horror, Fang had a bullet lodged into his wing.

"Fang!" she screeched.

Fang slammed the door shut and Max shoved the desk in front of it.

It was holding, but it wouldn't be for long.

Max helped Fang stand and she brought him to the window.

Almost immediately she knew that they would never be able to support his weight.

Max refused to leave the now groggy Fang.

"Go," he commanded.

"I can't-"she choked out.

He smiled and pecked her on the lips. Even this small embrace sent shivers up her spine.

When he pulled away, he used all of his strength to shove her out the window.

Max quickly got herself airborne and she prepared to go back to him to find him shut and lock the window.

The barricade broke and the scientists grabbed Fang and started dragging him away, while ithers struggled to open the windows.

"Max!" Dylan screeched, grabbing her arm.

"There's nothing you can do. Let's go."

Max nodded weakly and flew away begrudgingly.

She couldn't stop thinking about his kiss. Or his face when they took him.

She flew the duration of the trip back to the cliff blinded by tears that she promised herself she'd never shed for Fang again.

Yet she shed them anyway for their recreated bond.

**A/N: So? Did you like it? Tell me what you thought of it and make that nice little review button feel better! It's the perfect solution!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so pleased that a few new people subscribed to my story! Yay! It makes me feel good about myself! Thanks again to all of my devout readers/reviewers! You guys are awesome! So I left you guys with a little bit of a cliff-hanger last time. I'm sure a few of you were so worried (at least pretend) and I won't do that again …. Or will I? :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

"You guys lost Fang?" Nudge screeched.

A few nearby birds squawked and flew away at the sound.

Max remained quiet.  
>She couldn't help the worry, fear and concern she felt for his predicament.<p>

She also couldn't help the guilt she felt.

She left him. She didn't have his back.

Even when he left, he had her back.

This also made her realize the mistakes she made in their relationship.

She had lost perspective and she became emotional.

Fang wouldn't have had to follow her everywhere if she hadn't always left in anger.

She also focused solely on him and him alone.

He was right to stop the relationship before they weren't able to fly back in time or she couldn't react fast enough.

This realization gave her a sense of hope.

Hope that they could tackle these problems and fix the relationship they once had.

He kissed her, which means that he was up for it.

"He just wasn't fast enough," Dylan replied.

_Dylan._

Max felt a pull towards him, but it was nowhere near as strong as the one she felt for Fang.

The smug smile on his face informed her that he knew that.

"He was plenty fast. He took a bullet for me and then made sure that I got out. He also saved Gazzy's wings and life. That's more than you can say," Max retorted angrily.

A look of hurt crossed Dylan's face. It quickly passed for a look of anger that mirrored her own.

"Like it's my fault! You know I would've helped if I could, but I was carrying Gazzy," he yelled, outraged.

Max rolled her eyes.

"That's fine by me, but don't you dare criticize someone who sacrificed his own life to save mine," she replied.

"And you have that sick smile on your face like you're glad. He was trying to make nice. He encouraged me to move on and give you a chance, but you're acting like he's one less competitor," she added.

Dylan frowned and silenced himself.

"Break it up you two! We need to get Fang!" Gazzy commanded.

The group, excluding Dylan, nodded their assent.

"It's suicide!" Dylan protested.

The group looked at him in shock.

"He'd go back for you!" Angel screeched.

Max shook her head and said softly, "Let him stay. He wouldn't be much help to us anyway. Stay and watch my mom and Ella. This is gonna require all of us. Let's make a plan."

Dylan looked like he wanted to protest, but he just nodded.

The group formulated a plan.

**Fang's P.O.V**

When Fang woke up, he found himself heavily strapped to a chair with IV tubes in his arms and legs.

"Well, good morning," a man in white said cheerfully, like he wasn't about to torture and dissect Fang.

"Morning. Where's breakfast? I'm in the mood for pancakes," Fang replied sarcastically.

A sound came from the background, which sounded like the scuffling of feet.

The man yelled back, "He was joking. Don't get him pancakes," to Fang he said, "It's hard to find good help these days."

"Yeah. All of the good help, responded to the other 'crazy scientist' ads," he said.

The man chuckled.

"This is gonna make this that much easier. I'm Dr. Wilbert Brookes and I've been watching the Flock for quite some time. But I have never seen you before."

Fang furrowed his brow.

"You see," he continued, "That perplexes me. All of a sudden, my recon guys need to have medical attention because another winged child came out of nowhere and attacked them. This leads me to believe that you are a bit more special than you let on."

Fang chuckled.

"What is funny about your imminent torture, err… science experiments?" he inquired angrily.

"You obviously haven't been watching us as long as you think you've been watching us."

The doctor twitched. Fang smiled triumphantly.

"I suppose I need to know more. And it just so happens, that I have a willing encyclopedia on the subject," he smiled cruelly.

"I just met them," he lied nervously.

"You said 'us'," he replied sinisterly.

Fang silently cursed himself.

Dr. Brookes continued, "Tell me. Do you think it was by accident that you found a bullet with my signature on it or did you just think you were clever?"

Fang cursed himself again for how gullible he was.

"Happy accident?" he guessed.

The doctor chuckled again and replied, "This is gonna be fun."

He wheeled over a cart and removed the blanket that lay on top of it, revealing a full arsenal of needles and knives and various other items that looked like they belonged in a dentists' office.

"Imagine how fun it will be when the rest of your group comes to save you. Then I'll be able to play with a complete set of toys," he concluded.

He smiled menacingly and grabbed a scalpel.

**A/N: Sorry. Another cliff-hanger. Just be patient for my next chapter. Did you like it? To review or not to review that is the question. Lucky for you I have an answer. REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm updating earlier than usual out of boredom. So, if you like it 'Yay Boredom!' Please read and review! Or I'll find you. Jk jk! I was just joking! Please don't sue me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned because nobody who actually owns what they write about go on fanfiction. No offense fanfiction, I think you are awesome.**

**Chapter 12**

The flock's major concern was stealth.

Considering that everybody other than Fang had never been stealthy in their lives, it wasn't the easiest thing to accomplish for them.

They got there by nightfall and took to the grounds.

They had crept quietly out of range of any cameras that might have been concealed.

Max immediately looked for an underground entrance that might've been perfect for torture.

Iggy was listening for distinctive sounds and Angel was scanning for minds.

"I don't think they know that we're here," Angel whispered.

"How can you tell?" Gazzy boomed, not quite getting the 'quiet as a ghost' approach.

Nudge, shockingly enough, was keeping herself quiet. Her eyes were solemn and she looked like tears were only moments away.

"I can read their minds and their thoughts are their own. Most of them are perplexing about Fang's wings. Some are thinking about…" she clamped her mouth shut.

"What? Something bad?" Max inquired, dreading the answer.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to Max," Angel replied knowingly.

Angel had become more like herself since Fang's arrival.

Max thought that Angel cared more about him than she let on.

Max nodded tersely.

"Get in communication with Fang," Iggy suggested.

Angel nodded and shut her eyes in concentration.

A few minutes later, a tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it away.

"What?" Max inquired urgently.

Angel replied, "He-he isn't open for conversation. But I know where he is."

"What's he thinking?" Nudge inquired.

Angel shuddered violently and replied, "He isn't really. He's… well he's-"

"Out with it!" Max commanded.

"He's screaming in pain."

Nudge gasped. Max nodded numbly.

Iggy looked white as a sheet and Gazzy looked like he wanted to vomit.

"Let's hurry. Where is he?" Nudge asked, realizing that Max was in no mood to be the leader.

Angel took the lead and brought them underneath a series of windows.

She didn't need to point it out because they all could hear an almost inaudible yell.

It was Fang. The one person in the world who could always mask his pain.

Max put a finger to her lip and motioned for them to listen.

A man's voice inquired calmly, "Still not cooperating are we?"

Fang didn't reply.

"You know, I've never used this one," they heard the clinking of metal, "But I'd rather like to. Do you mind?"

He paused for a response.

Fang's raspy voice replied, "Yeah actually I would mind. No if you'd be a dear and untie me then- Ummf!"

He grunted in pain.

"You are very annoying. I have never brought myself to use brute force before, but you are an exception."

Fang chuckled weakly, clearly in pain.

"Answer me," the man was yelling now, "Who are the others and what are their powers? I want to know everything."

"You're gonna have to ask nicer than that," Fang replied.

Max felt her heart swell with pride at his resistance.

He even was sarcastic and infuriating.

Max smiled slightly.

Angel winced from reading the pair's thoughts.

As if on cue, Fang yelped in pain.

"Now do you wanna answer?" the man inquired smugly.

"N-never-"he gasped out.

The man screeched in frustration.

After a bit of silence, he seemed to gather himself enough to say, "Well, I'm starving. I'd offer you dinner, but I don't like you. I'm going to get a spot of dinner and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Let's hope you're a little more cooperative. I wouldn't suggest escaping; although you look as if moving would be a challenge."

A door slammed and Max knew it was their chance.

They scaled the wall and Max tested the windows.

They were locked. But the locks were metal. Max looked at Nudge, who seemed to come to the same conclusion.

She lifted her hand and shut her eyes, as if willing the locks to move.

Amazingly, it worked and made almost no noise.

The climbed in, still silent, and they gathered near Fang.

He looked awful.

He was strapped to table and his wings were spread out.

He had cuts and bruises everywhere and his black wings were splattered with blood.

Iggy and Gazzy began working on the knots.

Fang's eyes were shut and he appeared to be sleeping.

"Fang," Max whispered wistfully.

His eyes opened slowly and widened with fear.

"Max," he whispered urgently, "You shouldn't be here. He knew everything he was planning. Leave now. It's a-"

"Trap." The man's voice said again.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. Max, is it? Pleasure. I'm Dr. Brookes."

Max stepped protectively in front of Fang, whimpered weakly, struggling against his constraints.

"Please, stay for a while. We have much to discuss."

A multitude of goons appeared and surged toward the flock, all with malice in their eyes.

**A/N: Well? Opinions are mandatory!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I want to thank a few epic reviewers. I'd love to thank: maximumrideluver, Thalia Michele, and xXfree spiritXx! All of my reviewers rock! Alright be prepared for my next chapter! It is coming to you now! I'm not gonna get too into detail about what they did to Fang, but they beat the crap out of him, they shocked him a bit and they used some fancy little equipment to cut him. He's pretty weak and tired! Alright, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

Max was almost too shocked to fight back.

Almost.

After a momentary pause, they all sprang into action.

Max was roundhouse kicking her way through the armed guards, but the others weren't faring as well.

Nudge had a bullet lodged in her wing. Gazzy and Iggy were trying to defend her, but they were growing weaker by the minute.

It wasn't long before Max was the only one standing.

The rest of the flock had been apprehended and dragged to new tables.

It amazed Max that such a small room could allow so many soldiers and the flock.

"Stop if you want them to live!" Dr. Brookes screamed from somewhere in the crowd.

Max turned to his voice and found him holding a scalpel to Fang's throat.

Max froze where she stood and raised her hands in a sign of defeat begrudgingly.

A man stepped out of the crowd and stuck a syringe in her vein.

Before she could react, her vision blurred and she felt wobbly on her feet.

She felt a strong pair of arms grab her, but she was too weak to react.

Fang's voice screaming, "Max," was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

(A few hours later)

Max awoke to find herself in a larger room than when she passed out.

She glanced around to find the rest of the flock, including Fang, strapped down to tables.

"Good morning," a voice boomed.

Max struggled against her restraints at the sound of Dr. Brookes' voice.

"It's pointless, dear. I'd rather you stop before you maim yourself. Hurting the other one was mandatory I'm afraid. His name is Fang, correct?" Dr. Brookes said, calmly seated near Fang's bed.

Max glanced worriedly at Fang, who was still bloody and unconscious on his table.

Dr. Brookes noticed her distress and said, "Oh, you care more about Fang than you're willing to admit, but don't worry. He'll recuperate, if you cooperate."

Max quickly looked to the others and found them asleep, but otherwise unharmed.

She sighed with relief.

"So you are the leader?" he inquired.

Max didn't reply, but he wouldn't accept that.

He said louder, "You must not have heard me," he slit into Fang's arm with a knife. Fang yelped, causing the others awaken.

Nudge looked at Fang and screeched. The others struggled against their restraints.

He kept moving the knife down Fang's arm until Max screeched, "Yes. Ok, yes. I'm the leader."

Fang's body relaxed as Dr. Brookes removed the knife.

"This will be fun. Now, sum up your group's abilities. I'd be quick about it. I'd hate for him to die from pain."

Max gulped and the doctor raised his knife and Max said quickly, "Okay. Okay, I'll tell you. Fang can turn invisible. Nudge can sometimes move metal. And Gazzy can breathe underwater."

Dr. Brookes frowned and said, "I'm disappointed that you'd keep something from me."

He grabbed a dental drill and turned it on.

A few minutes later, the walls echoed Fang's tortured screams.

"Please stop! She'll talk. She'll tell you everything! Just please stop hurting him!" Nudge screeched.

Max glanced over and saw their eyes streaked with tears.

Without stopping, he inquired, "Do you mean that?"

Max nodded gruffly and the drill stopped, as did Fang's screams.

They were replaced with his heavy panting.

"Now where to begin," he began.

**A/N: Sorry that this one is shorter than usual, but I'm busy. But I wrote two chapters yesterday so I'm not in trouble. If you guys are really nice with your reviews, maybe I'll write another chapter today. But only if I get tons of reviews and you guys are nice. I'm the author. I have all the power. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter is for all of my reviewers and especially for Subway Eats Death and maximumrideluver! I guess being bored is what motivates me! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

Max didn't try to deceive Dr. Brookes for the duration of the interrogation.

Unfortunately, he didn't hesitate to hit Fang whenever he protested.

"My last question is," he inquired, "Where is the poster boy who was with you earlier?"

Max hesitated and Dr. Brookes reached for the scalpel.

Fang cringed in anticipation.

"Wait! I'll answer!" she screamed hurriedly.

Max didn't want to reveal her family's location. So she used all of her lying ability for her response.

"I told him to leave. He didn't want to come and help so I sent him away."

Dr. Brookes pursed his lips, the scalpel hovering over Fang's mutilated body.

"I believe you. It is late though," he dramatically yawned and continued, "I'm going to rest. It's been a long day. Tomorrow the tests will begin. And I'm starting with you." He pointed at Angel before leaving.

Max felt her heart swell with protectiveness.

Over the last few days she had become more like her old self.

Part of it was because of the return of Fang, but another part of it was probably because of reflection on how she'd behaved.

_Angel, _she thought.

After a moment, she replied, _What?_

_We've got to make a plan. I'm sure this room is bugged, so we have to communicate mentally. Keep the others informed._

_Okay. I'm listening. What's the game plan?_

_The restraints have some metal on them right?_

Angel examined her restraints and found that they were locked in with metal.

_Yes._

_Nudge can move them or something, right?_

Angel relayed the plan to Nudge, who shut her eyes in concentration.

Max heard the sound of metal moving.

Nudge looked at Angel with sad eyes.

_No. She's not strong enough for that._

_Okay. Time for Plan B._

_There's a plan B?_

_There is now._

Angel smiled lightly.

Max thought for a minute.

What did they really have in their arsenal?

Fang could turn invisible, but the nice doctor knew about that.

Gazzy could breathe underwater and Iggy could see colors. Neither were useful in the current situation.

Max could fly really fast, but considering she was strapped to a chair, flying didn't seem very promising.

Angel's gifts were only useful around other people.

_It's hopeless,_ she thought in misery.

Angel, who was still reading her mind, frowned miserably.

"Fang," Nudge whispered, "Are you okay?"

Fang shuffled and replied gruffly, "Yeah, I'm fine. You didn't think someone as big and tough as me would get seriously hurt by a loser like him."

Nudge laughed pitifully and then started to sob uncontrollably.

"Nudge, it'll be-"Max began.

She was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

They were blinded by the quick burst of light from the outside.

Two large men entered the room.

One moved toward Fang and held a knife to his throat.

"What are you doing?" Max inquired protectively.

The other man carried in a cage (_shudder)_ and went to undo Nudge's bindings.

The man with a knife to Fang's throat replied, "You're being moved. If I get any trouble I slit his throat. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Max muttered.

"What's that?" he yelled twisting Max's arm.

Fang's eyes watered and Max replied loudly, "I understand."

He released Fang's arm.

The flock was soon moved into a large cage and Fang was shoved in before the door slammed shut.

"Dr. Brookes told me to mention that it's made out of titanium, not metal," one said.

They turned on the light and left a single tray of food in front of the cage.

Before leaving, one of the men opened a window and smiled evilly.

Nudge, like a nurse began to tend to Fang's wounds.

She ripped off parts of clothes to wrap around some of his still-bleeding cuts and gashes.

It was the first time Nudge had ever seemed like an adult to Max.

It was also the first time she'd seen Fang so battered.

She felt tears prick the corner of her eyes.

She quickly pushed them away and focused on the issue at hand.

"Fang, I-"she started before being cut off by Nudge putting a finger to her lips.

"Shhh... he's sleeping. They all are." Nudge whispered.

Nudge's statement was correct.

Iggy was near the corner, dozing off, and Angel and Gazzy were sleeping together like brother and sister.

Max turned to see Fang's head in Nudge's lap while she was gently stroking his hair protectively.

"Nudge, he's going to be fine. He's Fang. He always is." Max said calmly.

Nudge shook her head.

"It's more than that. You know that I consider you all family, but with Fang it's different."

Max raised an eyebrow.

"Different how?"

Nudge paused before responding.

"He just… well for starters, he never tells me to shut up, even though I know he must want to. He just listens and consoles me. He always saves me when I need saving and he acts like he cares. I feel like we really are siblings and he's always been there for me. So have you guys though," she added.

Max frowned.

Fang treated the entire flock, excluding Max, like they were siblings, but he always was there for Nudge.

And Max.

He never gave up and the flock seemed to reciprocate the feeling.

Iggy would talk to Fang about girls, Gazzy would ask Fang to teach him stuff, he'd held Angel when she needed it, even when she was evil and he had never told Nudge that he didn't care about what she was saying or that it wasn't relevant.

Max nodded and whispered, "Try to get some sleep."

Nudge nodded and shut her eyes.

Max knew she wouldn't be sleeping that night.

She stayed awake for hours, finally realizing that Fang's leaving had taken a toll on all of them, not just her.

She was about to fall into a blissful sleep when she heard a window break.

She glanced up to find Dylan climbing in the window.

Immediately alarms went off and the flock woke up.

Max almost cried with relief when he came over to free them.

He grabbed a chair, yelled, "Stand back," and banged it against the cage.

When the cage started to show damage, the door burst open and Dr. Brookes stood there.

Followed by a group of guards.

With guns.

**A/N: What will happen next? You don't know, but I do! Mwahaha! Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for their awesome reviews. I have one more chapter after this and I'm getting a little sad. You guys have been so amazing. I honestly remember complaining to my friends about how scared I was that I wouldn't get any reviews. I promise you that I will not leave Maximum Ride or James Patterson alone. I'm gonna keep writing Maximum Ride fanfictions! Alright, enjoy!**

**P.S.: Nudge and Fang's relationship is simply like brother and sister. I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear! Really, enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

"Dylan! Look out!" Max screeched, knowing that it was useless.

This time the men didn't hesitate to fire and within seconds Dylan was on his knees, cradling his arm which had a bullet lodged in it.

"Dylan!" Max yelled, concerned.

Dylan dropped like a rock and their last real hope of escaping had fallen with him.

Max was so upset that she almost cried.

But of course she didn't.

The flock banged on the bars and screamed bloody murder to no avail.

The men quickly grabbed Dylan and strapped him to chair.

Dr. Brookes stepped forward and said, "You lied to me. I thought you said that you wouldn't lie to me. You don't want me to hurt someone else do you?"

Max shook her head rapidly.

He smiled and said, "Experiments will start in the morning. And I believe I'll start with you instead Max."

"Why are you doing this? Aren't you gonna tell us your zany scheme?" Max tried

He smiled evilly again and replied, "If you must know. I am firm believer that this world is slowly going to hell. I believe that the only way we can survive if we become better. However, I have not been able to make anything as successful as you. So I'm going to."

"You're insane," Max muttered.

"Yes. Unfortunately, genius and insanity often go hand-in-hand."

Max spit in his direction. The rest of the flock followed suit.

Fang leaned over painfully to participate.

"How mature. It's to be expected. You are only children. Gifted, but children nonetheless. Tests will be in two hours. I believe you should get some rest." He said before walking away briskly.

From his table, Dylan muttered, "Max?"

"Good rescue there superhero. The window was already open. No need to set the alarm off," Max answered snidely, although she was relieved that he had come at all.

"I'm sorry. I was jealous and I let it get to me. I acted evil. I'm sorry Fang," he muttered.

"It's okay. No hard feelings," Fang replied weakly.

Max glanced at Fang briefly before looking at Dylan again.

Soon, she heard soft snoring from Fang that signified that he was asleep.

"Thanks for trying Max," Dylan whispered.

Max glanced at the rest of the flock, to find them asleep before responding.

"Trying what?"

"A relationship. You gave me a chance, but in the end our attraction to each other wasn't enough," he whispered calmly.

"Dylan," Max started, tears coming to her eyes.

"Max let me finish. We may have been built for each other, but I guess that wasn't enough. I know you still love Fang, and you probably always will."

"What I don't-"she tried.

"Max I see how you look at him. The way I want you to look at me, but with me it's forced. Please don't lie."

Max looked at Fang again and felt herself smile.

She nodded briskly.

"I love you Maximum Ride. I'm gonna back off of you two. Maybe I'll find my own Fang."

Max smiled at the thought.

"Get some sleep. It's been a long day and frankly, I was captured faster than I'd like to admit and I'm a little sleepy with humiliation and all that," he joked.

If the situation was different she would've laughed. But the situation wasn't, so she didn't

(2 hours later)

"Wakey-wakey my little experiments!" Dr. Brookes boomed cheerfully.

Max opened her eyes and turned to face him.

Max was pleased to see that Fang was looking a lot better.

His worst wounds were wrapped in Nudge's shirt and he looked stronger.

Max knew that he was prepared to fight.

"Okay, I'm gonna start off by testing your powers. From what I understand, Dylan doesn't have any and I'm not going to let Max try out her power." He said.

"Why not? You don't want to see me fly really fast?" she inquired innocently.

"I'm not that thick, dear. I'm going to ask a few questions. I don't want any funny business, you hear?" he accused.

Max nodded.

"Good," he continued, "Now how quickly do you heal?"

"Faster than humans, but not by much," she replied.

"Hmm…" he wrote down some notes on his clipboard, "And your wings, if chopped off, do they regenerate?"  
>Max raised an eyebrow incredulously and replied, "I don't know. We've never tried."<p>

"Very interesting," he scribbled down more notes, "That's all I need to know for the moment. Which one of you would like to be first?"

Max opened her mouth to volunteer, but was cut off by Dylan's response, "Me. I'll go."

Dr. Brookes smiled and motioned for him to be carried out.

Two nearby men complied and lifted up the table, grunting from the weight.

Max shot him a worried glance before he left.

Dr. Brookes followed, leaving two armed guards in his wake.

Max saw her opportunity and inquired to the guards, "Where are they taking him?"

One of the men stupidly replied, "Third floor, just one below us. Frankly I don't know how they're gonna get him down the stairs at the other end of the-"he was interrupted by the second man elbowing him in the ribs and pressing a finger to his lips.

Max glanced at Angel who mouthed, _End of the hall._

Max smiled mischievously and said, "You guys are such idiots and losers. You're scrawny too. Maybe you guys are scrawny losers or-"

She didn't have to finish before the man who had told them Dylan's location came over and banged on the cage.

"Is that the best you got?" she taunted.

The now angry man grabbed a nearby chair and smacked the cage door harder.

The flock heard the crack as the bars gave way.

The man realized his mistake too late.

Max climbed out and roundhouse kicked his face, causing him to crumple to the ground.

Max turned to the second man just as he fell from having Iggy slam a chair in his head.

Both men were unconscious.

Max raided their pockets for guns and found one. Its ammo was full.

Fang limped over and did the same.

"Stealth. Angel, read minds like crazy and convince anyone we run into to shoot themselves or something. Fang turn invisible whenever necessary and if I say leave, I expect you to leave. Understand?" Max whispered.

The group nodded and Angel whispered, "There is no one on the stairwell or the hallway. We're clear."

Max smiled and motioned for them to follow.

Max and Fang led the group down the hallway and they quickly found the stairs.

Max led them down the stairs while Fang waited for them to go.

Max turned to Nagel expectantly and she quickly shut her eyes in concentration.

"Third door on the left. Three guards outside and one inside."

"Fang, do your invisibility thing."

Max turned to look if he was listening, but she didn't see or hear him.

The next thing she heard was him whisper, "We're clear. The door needs a key card. Luckily one of the guards was holding one. Two more guns too."

Max smiled and Fang tossed the guns to Gazzy and Nudge.

"Fire immediately at the doctor and his guard. Don't wait, just fire."

The group nodded. Iggy and Angel moved themselves quietly out of range.

They stepped into the hallway and stepped over the guards to get to the door.

Fang pulled out the key card and put it in the slot.

Quietly, they opened the door and scanned the room for Dr. Brookes and his guard.

Fang saw them first and fired a shot, hitting the guard directly in the chest.

Max turned spotted the doctor and aimed a single bullet at his head.

It lodged itself into his forehead and he collapsed.

He gasped, "You're too late. And they don't," before passing out and possibly dying.

Max looked at him in confusion and turned to search for Dylan.

She found him sitting, unbound, on the table he'd been wheeled in on.

His head was in his hands and his back was bleeding.

Max gasped at the realization of what Dr. Brookes had done.

He'd meant that they didn't grow back.

Dr. Brookes had cut off Dylan's wings.

**A/N: Ooooh! Drama! I bet you guys didn't expect that. I actually always knew that this is how it would end! What'll happen next? Well, next you guys click that cute little review button and leave tons of nice little reviews for me! How about it?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well guys, this is it. This is my last chapter. I hope that it doesn't suck. I'm very sad that it is ending, but all great things must come to an end sometimes. I suppose that goes for mediocre things too. My first review was from aberlasters and if you're reading, I want to thank you for giving me the confidence to continue. Every review since then made me smile and my heart leap for joy! Thank you all. And, for the final time, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16 (The Final Chapter!)**

In two weeks things had returned to normal and Max had received the letter.

Max had taken notice to Nudge and Fang's brotherly/sisterly relationship.

He did seem to listen to her all of the time.

And he generally seemed interested.

Iggy and Ella were closer than ever.

Max and her mom had talked to the government and all of the scientists involved in Dr. Brookes' experiment were arrested.

Dr. Brookes was dead after all.

To compensate, the government used Dr. Brookes' funds to buy Mrs. Martinez and the flock a dream house.

Everyone had their own room, but Iggy spent most of his time in Ella's. They didn't do much more than talking, but on the occasion she walked by, Max had found them kissing.

That left Iggy less time for Gazzy, so Gazzy did what he did best.

He blew random stuff up, but this time, he asked Fang for assistance. Fang often said yes to the smaller explosions, but he insisted that the bigger ones remain outside. Gazzy complied to this request.

Angel seemed to have returned to normal.

She became more like the child she once was, than the adult and leader she tried to be.

She also spent more time with Fang than priorly. Every once and a while Max caught her on his lap.

Everyone seemed to welcome Fang's return. Even Max.

Max and Fang spent a lot of time restoring their relationship. On one occasion, he leaned in to kiss her, but she turned a cheek. He instantly knew the cause.

"If you want to wait until Dylan feels better that's fine with me," he'd whispered.

Max had smiled gratefully and kissed his cheek lightly.

Dylan however, didn't return to normal.

Without his wings he acted empty and depressed.

On more than one occasion, he suggested that he leave, but Max had insisted against it.

He nodded and replied, "It was just a suggestion," but Max knew that being near all of their wings was driving him mad. But she couldn't leave him in this condition.

Max spent a lot of time keeping him company, but he left her constantly and avoided her daily.

Her presence seemed to irritate him more than anything.

He separated himself from the flock and he refused to leave the house.

Max knew that things would never be the same deep down and that she should let him go, but a small part of her denied that anything was wrong and insisted that it would heal itself in time.

It didn't.

She was just about to give up on that hope when she entered his room to find his window open like he'd gone for a fly and a letter on his bed.

Max had been through this once with Fang and she instantly knew what happened.

She opened the letter anyway. It read:

_My dearest Max,_

_ I'm sorry that I've recreated one of your most horrible memories by writing you a letter, but I fear that I'd never be able to go through with it if I told you in person. And you would've never let me leave anyway. So here goes, I'm leaving the flock._

Max felt tears fall down her face, but she felt nothing. Nudge wandered in and saw Max crying. She read the letter over Max's shoulder and soon had tears of her own.

_I'm shocked I lasted in the flock this long. We both know that I was never really a member of it. The flock is like a puzzle and I just don't fit. But Fang does. I need to go off and find somewhere I belong. And it isn't there, with you._

The group became larger when Iggy and Ella joined them. Ella read the note aloud so that Iggy knew what happened. The two began crying quietly.

Max still felt numb.

She read on.

_I'm not bitter that I wasn't your pick. The heart wants what the heart wants and unfortunately, your heart doesn't want me. I'm tried to put up a fight for you, but that seemed to work against me._

Angel and Gazzy joined the pity party and Angel began weeping.

Max felt number than ever.

_I might have been able to ignore this feeling of distance between us if I hadn't lost my wings. Now, I'm not special, we have nothing in common and I'm not like you. Worse, I'm holding you back. _

Fang and Mrs. Martinez entered at the sound of crying and Fang put a reliable arm around Max.

Max still felt numb.

_I have become a round peg to your square hole. I'm afraid to say that I simply don't fit. I love you Max, and not just because I was made for you. It's because you are amazing. Please don't come looking for me. Seeing you and the flock with wings just remind of all that I had and lost. I love you._

_Love, Dylan_

_P.S. Fang, I'm sorry. You told me that she was mine to take care of and I couldn't do that. No one but you can. I'm giving her back. You look after her now._

Max smiled slightly at that last line.

Max's heart began to hurt. It wasn't the unbearable ache she felt when Fang left, but it stung.

She pictured the life she could've had with Dylan.

It wasn't nearly as good as the one she would have with Fang.

She started crying at the mess she'd made.

Fang pulled her in for a hug and the rest of the flock crowded around her to make it a group hug.

Although losing him killed her, it also set her free in a way.

Deep down she knew that it was for the best.

And going back, she would've done the same thing.

It still hurt nonetheless.

She knew he'd be fine. Better actually.

She smiled at the thought of him making it to Hollywood, becoming a singer and falling in love.

Finally, everything that had once been promised to her had been taken away.

Jeb said that Max and Dylan were perfect for each other. He promised she'd be happier with him.

Not getting him made her sad, but happy too.

She was finally getting everything she'd promised to herself.

She looked up at Fang, who was one of those promises, and knew they'd be alright.

**Unknown P.O.V**

A truck pulled over for the kid walking along the road, with nothing but a backpack and his thumb in the air.

The truck driver found a young and attractive boy who was very dirty.

"You need a lift?" the man asked.

"For once, yes," the boy replied.

"Where to?" the man inquired.

"As far away as you can take me," he responded.

The boy didn't talk much.

So, the man improvised, "What's your name, kid?"

The boy looked up briefly and replied, "Dylan."

The man nodded and said, "I'm Ernest. If you don't mind me asking, what're you running away from?"

Something flickered in the Dylan's eyes, which Ernest couldn't understand.

After a while he finally replied, "I'm running away from everything I've ever loved."

The pair didn't say much, but Ernest could tell that Dylan was struggling not to turn the truck around.

But he didn't look back even once.

And something told Ernest, that he never would.

**A/N: So… I guess this is it. I f I could count the amazing reviewers, I'd never stop. Thank you all so much for being with me on this venture. You guys are awesomeness. I'm writing another Maximum Ride fanfic, so if you wanted to read it, it's called: Didn't Think I'd See You Again. Please read it just to humor me! Thank you guys and, as Fang would say, Fly on!**


End file.
